


saturday.

by broikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Party, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, hooooooo boy, vldsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: Keith gets invited to Hunk's Christmas party...... which just so happens to be on the same day his soulmate-timer will reach zero.My present for galaxyklunk (tumblr) for the vld secret santa exchange!





	saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays my guy!! really hope you enjoy your present <3

_3 days, 5 hours, 14 minutes, 36 seconds_

Keith hated parties. They were loud, there were usually too many people, and he absolutely hated not being able to hear himself talk. Something _else_ he hated was his inability to say no to Hunk.

"C'mon Keith, it'll be fun!" Hunk encouraged. He had been trying to convince Keith to at least show up at his Post-Christmas-Pre-New-Years party for a few days now, determined to get his friend to come.

"Give me three good reasons I should go," Keith said, leaning against the wall they were standing by.

"Okay, so," Hunk said, starting to think on the spot. "One: you're not going to be doing anything that day anyway."

"True."

"Two: Pidge'll be there, so you'll know someone."

"And three?"

"You won't need to listen to Shiro?" he suggested, more as a question, rather than a statement.

Keith paused. "Fine, I'll come."

"Awesome!"

"But," he said, "I'm not wearing a Christmas sweater."

Hunk stuck out his hand. "Deal." Keith looked down at Hunk's wrist as he shook his hand, looking at the timer reading all zeros. Hunk met his girlfriend – his soulmate – Shay a little over a year prior, and although he never admitted it aloud, Keith was a little jealous. It wasn't like he was dying to be in a relationship or anything – it was far from that. He was simply curious about who it was. "Cool. Saturday, my place, it starts at seven, but you can show up whenever."

"All right," Keith said quietly, still half in thought. He looked down at his own wrist as Hunk walked off. _Three days_ , he thought, reading off the timer. _That's–_

_That's Saturday._

_I'm going to meet them on Saturday._

Keith sucked in a large breath, closing his eyes tightly for a moment to restart.

_Saturday._

_Saturday..._

 

_0 days, 2 hours, 3 minutes, 52 seconds_

Saturday came faster than expected, and, as he was getting ready, Keith was mentally kicking himself. "Why did I agree to this?" he mumbled to himself in the mirror, trying to make his nest of a haircut look at least half-decent. He was wearing one of the only two button-up shirts he owned after debating with himself if whether or not he should just thrown on one of his graphic t-shirts and a flannel. He was using all of his brain power not to focus on the fact that his timer only read two hours, but even that wasn't enough to block out the fact that he was meeting his "other half" soon. It wasn't like they were going to kiss him and ask him out, but it was still nerve wracking. Even the thought of face to face with whoever it was made him anxious.

"You clean up nicely," Shiro said, leaning on the door frame. "When you try, at least."

Keith jumped. "God, Shiro, you can't just do that."

He laughed. "You ready yet? I'm driving you and I get the house to myself for the night, so hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah," Keith said, swatting his hand in his brother's direction. "Give me two minutes."

"All right," Shiro said, turning around to leave, but turned back when he processed something. "Does your timer say two hours?"

Keith stood up straight. "What?" he asked, like it was new information to him.

"Your timer; it says two hours." Shiro smirked. "I knew yours was before mine, but this is actually kind of funny."

Keith instinctively moved his hand to hide his wrist. "Is not," he pouted and grabbed a hoodie, pulling the sleeves down over his timer. "Let's go," he said as he walked past Shiro, who was still shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"You're going to tell me about them though, right?"

He got no answer except for a passive aggressive finger flipped up by his little brother.

 

_0 days, 1 hour, 34 minutes, 2 seconds._

Keith opened the passenger door without saying a word, but Shiro stopped him before he could get out of his dad's pick-up.

"Hey," Shiro said, and Keith turned. "Have fun." Keith rolled his eyes. "I mean it!"

Keith sighed. "I'll try." He wasn't sure if he was saying that to Shiro or himself, but at least it would make his brother feel better. He finally exited the car, closing the door loudly. He looked up at Hunk's house for a moment before walking towards the front door. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to knock or if he could just walk in, but he opted for ringing the doorbell. Hunk opened the door moments later, wearing a green Christmas sweater.

"Ah, Keith, you're here!" he said excitedly. "Come in, come in." Keith looked back at Shiro briefly, who was still in the driveway, probably just making sure he got in safely. Hunk closed the door behind his friend, guiding him towards the living room where most people were. Luckily, he recognized a few of them, like Shay and Allura. Other than that, he was clueless. At least there were less people than his anxiety told him there would be. "Well, uh, sit wherever," Hunk told him. "There's more snacks and drinks in the kitchen if you want."

"Thanks," he said, and watched Hunk walk into the kitchen. At this point, Keith had no idea what to do. He had only really been to two actual parties, both of which he left early because it was too much for him. This was much calmer, but he didn't know what to do after sitting down.

"Hey, Keith," Allura said as he went to sit down next to her.

"Hey," he replied quietly. Now he was really regretting coming. He could've been doing much more productive things at home right now, like reading, or working on the essay that his English teacher decided would be a good thing to assign over winter break.

This was going to be a long night.

 

_0 days, 0 hours, 58 minutes, 14 seconds._

Half an hour into being at the party, Keith wondered if he had been there long enough for it to be okay if he went and sat in the bathroom on his phone. Pidge, who arrived ten minutes after him, didn't help, as she went off to socialize with every one before raiding Hunk's pantry for "better snacks". His timer was still ticking, which meant his soulmate wasn't anyone at the party.

_Maybe I'll escape through the window and meet them as I'm walking home_ , he thought, but it was more probable that they just haven't arrived yet.

He was about to stand up from where he was sitting – the end of the couch in the corner of the room with his legs tucked under him – when Hunk sat down.

"You going to socialize at all?" he asked, a glass of pop in his hand. He guessed it wasn't Coke, since Hunk was a devoted member of Team Pepsi.

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"C'mon, Keith," Hunk said, "you said you'd come and have fun."

"No," Keith said slowly, "I said I'd come. You never said anything about me socializing."

"But-"

"'Sup losers," Pidge said, sitting down on the floor in front of the two boys.

"There's a whole couch, you know," Hunk told her, gesturing to the empty space on the piece of furniture.

"I know," she said. "Floor's comfier. What are we up to?" she asked, then taking a sip of her drink.

"Keith doesn't want to socialize," Hunk said.

Pidge let out a short laugh. "That shocks you?"

"I came here because you wanted me to," Keith said, turning to Hunk.

"I know, but-"

Pidge sat up on her knees. "Wait, dude, what's..." She reached for Keith's wrist. Before he could protest, she had pushed up the sleeve of his sweater. "Less than an hour, huh?" she smirked.

Keith pulled his arm away. "Whatever," he said, "doesn't matter."

"Keith, that's awesome," Hunk said, looking at his friend.

"Doesn't that mean he'll meet them here?" Pidge asked, looking up at Hunk, who nodded in response.

"They must not be here yet then," Keith commented. "Who's not here."

"A couple people, still," he said, "so it could be anyone."

Keith groaned, leaning back in the couch and placing his hands over his face. This was about to get so much worse.

 

_0 days, 0 hours, 4 minutes, 24 seconds_

Keith spent the next hour cycling through being in the bathroom, on the couch, and staying as close to Hunk and Pidge as possible. The sound of the doorbell or knocking made his heart stop momentarily each time, and he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. The timer on his wrist didn't help, either. It felt like a ticking time bomb, and that he was going to explode when it finally got to zero.

The doorbell rang for the third time, making Keith jump. This could be it, he thought, then shook his head. Why am I caring so much? Hunk walked out of the kitchen to open the door.

"Lance! I'm glad you finally made it," he heard Hunk say from the foyer.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," the person at the door, Lance, said. Keith felt his heart racing even more, probably just because of the timer. It could've, of course, been something else, but he didn't want to start thinking of the possibilities.

"Your face is a little red," Pidge noted. Keith instinctively touched his face like there was something on it, but snapped out if it quickly. "Must be soulmate-side-effects," she said, taking a sip of her fourth glass of pop. He wondered how she had never been to the dentist for cavity fillings before. She walked off into the other room, leaving Keith alone.

He saw half of Hunk come into the kitchen saying "Here, I'll take it upstairs," before leaving again. Lance walked into the kitchen, almost immediately walking towards the Pepsi. _Devoted member as well?_ Keith wondered, then shook the thought out of his head. Lance looked at him.

"Something wrong, stranger?" he asked Keith.

_I must've actually shaken my head_ , he thought, internally cringing at himself. "No," he replied quietly.

"I don't believe we've met," Lance said, continuing to pour himself a drink. He closed the lid of the bottle, taking a sip before saying "I'm Lance."

Keith turned, leaning against the kitchen counter. He noticed Lance's eyes move towards his hand. "Keith."

"Your-" Lance started, but was cut off by a...noise.

It was a beeping sound, emanating from nowhere and everywhere at once. Keith looked at his wrist, and his timer reading nothing but zeros. The beeping stopped after a few seconds. Keith looked up at Lance.

"Hey," he said with a shy smile, "soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took a while to complete ;-; but again i hope you liked it!!!! happy holidays everyone ;0
> 
> hmu on the Web:  
> main: thefxndxm-life  
> studyblr: asterdoesthings


End file.
